harry_potter_mischieffandomcom-20200215-history
Marlene McKinnon
Marlene was born on June 16, 1960 to Michael and Melissa McKinnon. She is their forth child and only girl. Only a few weeks after her eleventh birthday she recieved her Hogwarts letter. She attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry from 1971 to 1977. She is half-blood witch, as her mother is a pure-blood and her father is a muggle. Marlene's four brothers are all wizards as well. Biography Early Life Marlene was born June 16, 1960, when her mother was 27 years of age and her father was 30 years of age. Marlene grew up in the Wizarding World even though her father is muggle. As a young girl she always loved to be outside, play rough games and sports with her brothers, and tease/prank her brothers the way the did to her. Since her mother wasn't the most girly, Marlene grew up as a tom-boy, gradually gaining girly tendencies during her time at Hogwarts. Her parents both had very tedious occupations, therefore the McKinnon kids were often left running free at home with the occasional nanny. Her mother, Melissa, had befriended Jennifer Potter and Anne Lupin, while at Hogwarts. Due to this lasting friendship, Marlene had many playdates with their sons, James Potter and Remus Lupin. As the three children got older their mothers hoped to become family and turned their playdates to real dates. Hogwarts Years Marlene was sorted into Gryffindor House. Her House dormitory was to be shared with Mary Macdonald, Dorcas Meadowes, and Lily Evans. At a young age the girls seemed to form a bond, sitting togther during class and at meal times. As the girls grew older they began to grow apart, forming different interests, and stopped spending a lot time together. With the exception of Dorcas and Mary, the girls didn't sit together as much. The girls friendship slowly began to rekindle in their sixth year, starting with subtle conversations or small hellos. Year 1 (1971-1972) In Marlene's first year at hogwarts she was never nervous like the other new students, because she had all three of her older brothers, Mason, Mitchell, and Mathew, still in school with her. Having three brothers in school and a witch mother, she was well prepared for the change of environment. During the day she was always fine because she was used to not seeing her parents much during the day. But she cried her first night at Hogwarts, for she slept in her parents bed the last night before boarding the Hogwarts Express. At breakfast one morning, Marlene decided to introduce herself to another first year Gryffindor girl named Emmeline Vance, that was sitting across from her. The two soon became attached at the hip. Year 2 (1972-1973) Year 3 (1973-1974) Year 4 (1974-1975) Year 5 (1975-1976) Year 6 (1976-1977) Year 7 (1977-1978) After Hogwarts Marlene concieved her only son Aries when she is 22 years old. Physical Appearance Marlene is a naturally beautiful girl. She has silky medium length wavy locks, golden blonde in color. Her almond eyes are light green with a tint of blue. Her nose is thin with a slight slope and point. Her cheek bones are mildly protruded, her lips are medium sized. Marlene has an athletic, yet girly build. Her breasts are medium sized, and stomach is lightly toned. Marlene's legs are smooth, long, and shapely. Much of her muscle lies in her lower half; her round arse and legs. Personality and Traits Marlene is a sweet girl with a tough side. Growing up with four boys has given her a tom-boyish edge, while still maintaining her feminine side. She has a silly personality and loves a good laugh. With friends she shows her crazy side, often finding company among people who also have one. She can't stand people being fake or lying to her face and will call them out on it.If someone messes with her man or mates she shows her ugly side. Having wrestled with her brothers, she is not afraid to get physical. Marlene loves sports, her favorites being flag football, soccer, and of course, Quidditch. She feels that the best kinds of movies are romances and classics. She is a huge Audrey Hepburn and Marilyn Monroe fan. She loves and respects her family greatly, but will stand against her parents rules that she sees unfair (e.g. the no dating rule). Marlene is always so sure of herself. Sirius is the first person to make her question things. She can't help it, but is and always has been attracted to the bad boys with a fun personality. A lot of times they are mostly bad and aren't good to her. Relationships Family njnjnjnj Romantic Sirius Black Details at Sirius and Marlene Although Marlene and Sirius are in the same house and share many classes, he never took notice to her until she joined the Quidditch team in their fourth year. Being the teams new Seeker, she was one of the several players he had to protect from the bludgers. The constant watch gave him an excuse to further examine her athletic body. He formed a slight interest in her, all based upon physical attraction. He choose to call her McKinnon or his nickname for her, "Marley", rather than simply Marlene like the rest of the team. He also took notice to her best friend at the time, Emmeline Vance, whom she joined the team with. He instead choose to pursue Emmeline because, she wasn't quiet about her shared attraction. Marlene was more subtle about her little crush on the team Beater, but with the persuasion from her roommate Molly Prewett she admitted her developing feelings for him. Since Marlene was so nervous she practically yelled her secret at Sirius. Completely caught off guard, all he could think to do was laugh. She ended up taking his bark-like laughter as him making fun of her. In defense she told him it was a silly dare and that she would never honestly like an ugly git like him. After the encounter she decided to move on from her crush and looked to other guys to take interest in. Totally confused from her unusual outburst and a little hurt over her insult, he also decided to forget his little infatuation. They soon began talking again, but only as classmates and teammates; as if nothing had happened. In their fifth year, Professor Slughorn decided that he wanted to try assigned seating that year, putting Marlene with Sirius. They seemed to get along pretty well during their partnership. Marlene pretended not to notice Sirius' casual flirting, sometimes answering him in the same way. When her crushed feelings began to return, the small touches as they reached for the same ingredient, and the cocky smirks he threw into every sentence were too much for her to bear. On free period one day, she pulled him aside from his Marauders, and informed him about her requesting a new Potions partner. Thrown off by her out-of-nowhere request, Sirius hardly knew what to say. He had quite enjoyed their partnership, occasionally he found himself looking forward to the class without knowing why. Halfway through the year, Slughorn answered her request and they were both given new partners. Marlene dated and liked other boys, but she always fancied Sirius in the back of her mind. She decided she wasn't ever going to date him, yet knowing he was snogging other girls secretly irked her. The arrival of his unknown cousin from the future, Nymphadora Tonks, caused Marlene to once again open her heart to Sirius. Tonks purposefully spoke kindly of Sirius to Marlene as a favor, for Tonks could tell he kept a secret eye on the blonde. Soon James took notice as well. Due to Sirius constanly teasing James about his infatuation with Lily Evans, James dares Sirius to stick with one girl for six months or else he'd have to run through the Great Hall wearing nothing but pink boxers. Sirius never backing down from a dare, especially from James, agreed and elected Remus to take part as well. http://25.media.tumblr.com/68bf120121b18bde2c0d63dd7044aca9/tumblr_mmy0wnun8c1r8rx02o2_250.gif Ethan Galloway hbhbhbb Friends Nymphadora Tonks Marlene and Tonks met when Lily introduced them as new roommates. Dumbledore added an extra bed set to the dormitory inhabited by Lily Evans, Molly Prewett, Mary Macdonald, Dorcas Meadowes, along with Marlene. Since all other girls dorms were full, he hand selected these girls to look after Tonks. Tonks and Marlene bonded first over their relations with the marauder boys. Trading stories and chilling with the boys are one of the many activities that got the girls to spend much time together. Constantly pairing up for events, the girls became increasingly close in a matter of weeks. Some of Marlene's old close friends became jealous of her bond with Tonks and came to dislike the new girl. Marlene then began to be overprotective or defensive when someone spoke poorly of Tonks, even though she knew Tonks was perfectly capable of handling herself. In turn, Tonks stood up for Marlene as well. Tonks began to notice her cousin, Sirius' well hidden attraction to her new best friend and began to speak highly of him to Marlene. She hoped that by doing him the favor and getting them together, the relationship would distract Sirius from Tonks' pursuit of his close friend, Remus. Marlene and Tonks only told each other of their crushes on the marauder boys, as none of their other girl friends would seem to understand. The girls for the most part tried to date boys who were close friends like themselves, that way they could have many double dates. Occasionally their plan didn't work out this way, but they figure they could still have the boys bond while on double dates. Marlene and Tonks both began dating Marauders within same month. The two couples became a tight knit group. The four of them constantly hanging around each other for meal times and hogsmeade trips. Falling deeply for the boys, both girls were crushed when they over heard that their relationships were all for a bet. Benjy Fenwick Marlene and Benjy met in their second year at Hogwarts. While hurrying to class, Marlene was looking at her binder, finishing some last minute homework, and accidentally bumped into Benjy. They both hurrily helped each other gather their things and raced to their classes. After class they had realized that they mismatched some papers and mutually thought to meet back where they had knocked each other over. They laughed and introduced themselves. They often studied and walked to class together after that. Marlene loves how dorky Benjy is, finding it adorable and refreshing to find someone so genuine. Benjy thought Marlene to be the prettiest and sweetest girl at Hogwarts, quickly falling for her. Marlene only thought of Benjy as a close friend, never noticing his obvious crush. She sees him as more like a gal-pal than a possible boyfriend. Marlene's friends like Emmeline, made note to Marlene of his actions that seemed more than friendly, but Marlene always took it as kind gestures everyone else looked into too much. In their fourth year, Benjy is very supportive to Marlene joining the Quidditch team. He attends every game and some practices, and through this begins to realize Marlene's subtle crush on Sirius Black. This causes him to see Sirius as the enemy but he listens patiently as she talks about Sirius. Benjy is secretly glad when Sirius chooses to pursue Emmeline rather than Marlene. Benjy is there for Marlene when she cries as he always had been. He cheers Marlene up and convinces her to forget about Sirius, saying she deserved someone kinder that would never overlook her beauty. She had no idea but Benjy was referring to himself. In their fifth year, Benjy begged Professor Slughorn to make him and Marlene partners in potions. Since Slughorn didn't care for Benjy's request he instead partnered Marlene with Sirius. As Benjy watched her feelings resurface he couldn't take standing on the sidelines. At the Marauder christmas party Marlene got drunk. On her way back to her dormitory Benjy stopped her and commanded her to stay away from Sirius and every other guy at Hogwarts. He said that they belonged together and kissed her flat on the lips. Marlene shoved him away and ran to her room. The next morning, Benjy came to her with a hangover potion and an apology letter. When he realized that she completely forgot the night before he crumpled the letter into his pocket and only handed her the potion. Marlene later switched to be potions partners with Benjy. They remained close friends but Benjy never forgot his confession. Emmeline Vance During their first year, Marlene decided to introduce herself to Emmeline Vance, that was sitting across from her at breakfast that morning. The two soon became attached at the hip. James Potter njnjn Remus Lupin jnjnjnjnj Lily Evans kmkm Sophie Campbell fffgfgfgfg Mary Macdonald and Dorcas Meadowes nknknkn Magical Abilities and Skills jnjnjnjnjn Gallery tumblr_mcswd2jZT01rchyiio1_400.jpg|4th year 3f88ac81f1860e2875a9db6fcc85f11b.jpg|Wearing Sirius' leather jacket tumblr_lgbahovdIB1qce1rfo1_500.jpg tumblr_lgbvvfwK0P1qbp7ebo1_500.gif|Dancing on the beach tumblr_m3q1c5o6Zn1r5mjh9.jpg|Getting hair done for ball tumblr_m92586bRDV1qa42jro1_1280.jpg tumblr_m7ngtjQgl81rbt14wo1_500_large.jpg|Happy tumblr_m925716FtV1qa42jro1_1280.jpg|ROOAARR!! Did I scare you? amber-heard-classic-glamour-red-lips-Favim.com-252545.jpg 940x.jpg MarlsLaugh.png|He makes me smile 600full-amber-heard.jpg|2nd year at home amber-heard-30872.jpg|Red hair accident b9c7f61990bc595a6cefca3ca502c8b2.jpg|Lily's attempt to fix red hair tumblr_mdn8siHX7h1r7qylho1_500.jpg|"I LOVE YOU"-flip book to Sirius amber-heard-hairstyle.jpg|30 year old Marl Amber-Heard-LACMA-2012-Art-Film-Gala-Wearing-Gucci-dress-1.jpg|32 years old -3-Beautiful-Amber-3-amber-heard-38125432-2100-3150.jpg 968full-amber-heard.jpg amber-heard-at-de-grisogono-party-at-the-67th-annual-cannes-film-festival-_17.jpg Amber-Heard-Ocean-Drive-Magazine-September-2010.jpg df775a159b5c88c511783fbbff507b0c.jpg JsOXMQh.jpg hoodiemarlene.jpg amber-heard.png amber-heard-hd-photos-wallpaper-hdwallwide-com.jpg Marlene McKinnon McKinnon McKinnon Category:Half-Blood Category:McKinnon Family Marlene Marlene Gryffindor Marlene